


The Scale of "C major"

by brightasstars



Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Human AU, M/M, Physical Disability, pianist alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Music speaks when words can't express your feelings
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771
Comments: 39
Kudos: 80
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The Scale of "C major"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [high_warlock_of_brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/gifts).



> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - SCALE
> 
> This is for you Jay, because you opened my mind to the infinte meaning of the word!
> 
> The idea of a stranger playing the piano in a random cafe came from the amazing movie "Shine"

Alec had just moved into a new small home, beside a huge park with luxuriant trees and plants where he spent most of his afternoons walking.

He was used to silence and loneliness, even in the crowd, but he could easily read people’s hearts from their smiles, their eyes, and their lips.

It was one of those days when the weight of life had slammed his hopes under his soles and he’d felt sad and lost. He entered the small vintage cafe, grabbed a bottle from the fridge, and silently paid for it.

That’s when he saw it, an old upright piano, on the back wall of the shop.

He turned to the man at the counter and pointed at it, silently asking permission.

“Oh, sure, as long as you know how to tune it and play it!”

Alec nodded and smiled, walked to the piano, sat, attuned it, and started playing, filling the air with the sweetest melody Ragnor had ever heard.

Alec remained there, playing until the stars were shining and kept coming back each day. His amazing talent gathered more customers every day and Ragnor never complained, he had become a fan of that quiet, kind guy that tiptoed to the piano, always asking permission with his big hazel eyes and that left at night with a soft grateful smile.

“Magnus, you have to hear him!”

After weeks of pleading, Magnus capitulated. He sat beside the piano and...instantly fell in love with those long, dexterous fingers that skimmed the keys so gently.

He came back each day since then, slowly falling in love with those eyes that looked at him as if he was the only one, and with that smile that shone brighter than the midday sun when Alec saw him.

But each time that Magnus tried to talk or flirt, Alec ended up standing from the leather stool and leaving, without ever saying a word.

“You know, being so elusive is not attractive, it’s rude… I thought you were interested in me…,” Magnus said blocking his way out.

Alec smiled, despite the hurtful words, and silently strolled out of the cafe, with eyes full of tears.

“ _Can you leave me a moment alone with your friend_?”, the note left Ragnor confused, but he trusted the strange guy, so he asked Magnus to close the shop for him that night.

Magnus never sat beside the piano and when they were finally alone, Alec played a heartbreaking theme, a new one. Then he stood up and slipped a sheet on the counter, between Magnus’ elbows, making him cry as his heart clenched first and then took a leap.

“ _I'm deaf. This song I’ve written is in “C major”, the scale the greatest composers used to express love, trust, utter joy, fulfillment. I’m in love with you.”_

Magnus raised his blurry eyes, staring at those shining gems. Alec’s lips were trembling, as his hands on the counter.

“I’m an idiot,” Magnus mouthed, “and I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr brightasstars.tumblr.com


End file.
